


dream team babysitters club

by ayunki



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayunki/pseuds/ayunki
Summary: dream team is poor and decides they're babysitting but turns out they're babysitting a kid from a famous ceo. oh lordy, this will be crazy.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, dont ship irl ppl except its personas. there.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	dream team babysitters club

"Dang it, I REALLY want that new switch but like, I'm broke as hell-" Dream said, but got cut off by BadBoyHalo, "LANGUAGE!" Bad screamed. "Woah, woah, calm down GRANDPA." Sapnap laughed and giggled, which made Badboyhalo get even more angry. 

"Ooh, look who it is, the 'Muffinteers' Wilbur mocked. He was the popular theater kid, god he was so annoying yet cool at the same time. With a really good and loving father, and known around the world for his black wings and saving a village from Herobrine. Lord, he was like a god. Of course, he was rich as well but didn't show it off. He had a quiet and nerdy brother though, he was really scary but his name was "Technoblade." 

"Shut up Wilbur you b-" George said, but then again, cut off by bad. "LANGUAGE!" Bad screamed even louder. Wilbur and Techno giggled. "Anyways, heard you were broke? Loser. I never was." Wilbur taunted. "Sh-shut up Wilbur, I'm planning on babysitting anyway..." Dream mumbled. "PFFT-" Techno smiled and almost laughed. He never laughed, and the fact he even laughed showed Dreams idea was stupid and idiotic. 

"I can't come, I need to go with Skeppy." Bad said. "Oh, your little money dealer yeah.." Sapnap mumbled. "HEY! HE IS NOT!" Badboyhalo screeched. "Anyway about that babysitting, I think Philza knows somebody.. I think Quackity and Schlatt need one, heard of them? They're a family friend of ours." Techno looked up talking with his friends. "Wha-Wh- You mean **THAT** Quackity and Jschlatt?" Dream asked, whilst George and Sapnap looked. Jschlatt was a famous CEO of Jschlatt & Co. He had a relation with Quackity, and ever since he met with him with Quackity crying on the streets they've been inseperable since. Not that the relation was healthy, but they had small talks but secretly they loved each other. They also had a kid, Tubbo. The kid Dream team would later, babysit. 

"Yeah, **THAT** Quackity and Jschlatt." Techno mocked Dreams reaction, whilst Dream just pushed him in embarrassment. "Anyways yeah, but they're not what you think you are. Quackity seems mean but hes the really nice and cool one, I really like it when Quackitys around. But Quackitys just his nickname, his real name is Alex. But just quick announcement -- don't call him Alex. It triggers him for some reason. Anyways, Jschlatts secretly a drinker as well, and kind of mean but he actually has sympathy if he likes you. The only people he shows his love to his Tubbo or me. Also Quackity, of course." Techno said as he read his Greek gods book. Dream literally just found out all the secrets of Jschlatt and Quackitys life, holy cow. "Well-- can we go over to yours?" Dream asked. "Well, ask Dadza (Wilbur and Technos dad, his real name is Philza. [Phil-zah.].)" Wilbur said. "Well, Bad, Sapnap, and I need to study for the math test tomorrow. So we can't, anyways see you tomorrow? Text me if you get the hire from Jschlatt and Quackity for a babysitter! Bye!" Georgr waved goodbye and ran with the others, leaving to study. 

"Well, shall we?" Wilbur asked. "Oh, sure." Dream said, and went to their house with Wilbur's private car his Dad sent so they could go home safely. Wilburs and Technos house was HUGE. Like a castle. The automatic gates for the car to enter opened to the castle of a house and into the driveway, where Philza held a baby. Wilbur and Technos new baby brother, Tommy, was in Philzas hands, being fed milk from a bottle. "Hey, boys! Hi, Dream." Philza gestured a wave whilst holding Tommy. "Woah, cool baby, Mr. Philza!" Dream said, making Philza smile. "Your snacks are in the dining table, boys! Don't cause a racket!' Philza exclaimed at the running boys to the Dining hall, to go into the Dining Room. 

Dream ran with the boys, passing by butlers and maids whilst examining the so elegant and royal attire the inside of the house wore. Paintings painted like a painter was painting royalty in the old times and looked so big and the long hallways that had a long red carpet to compliment the gold and royal theme. The dining table, a brown long table with plates that were gold, and their snacks were on the plates. For 16 year olds, Gatorade in gold wine glasses and Doritos would be a perfect snack. Well that was the case for Dream. Wilbur got grapes and Wine in a gold wine glass, as well as Techno. Instead of grapes, he got a baked potato, that were decorated super elegantly and smelt so good from the Chefs that worked in the Kitchen. "Damn, you guys are extra." Dream said, and the others just laughed and talked. 

Literally, nobody could talk and just have a good time sadly because of Tommy. He kept screaming and crying, and Philza might've ended up crying as well. Two babies that cant handle reality. It was actually quite sad to see Philza cry over Tommy. Until literal angel came over and helped Philza. That Angel? Badboyhalo. he was a living Angel, and could handle babies and kids so well. "Oh- Bad? Shouldn't you be studying?" Philza dusted his thighs from dust and wiped his tears. "Oh, no! I finished already Mr. Philza, I decided to help with Tommy." Bad smiled. "You're a life saver Bad." Philza took a sigh. "No worries Mr. Philza, I got it from here." Bad said, picking up Tommy as he stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. Philza went downstairs and got himself a drink of wine. Lordy, Philza was tired. 

After a few hours, once Bad and Dream left, A text message was given to Bad, Sapnap, and George. 

"GUYS! I GOT THE JOB FROM JSCHLATT AND QUACKITY!" was on everybodys phones, and everyone was super excited for their new job. 

next day woo hoo!!

"Darling, It's just some kids babysitting Tubbo! They're friends with Techno, come on. They have to be like him!" Quackity exclaimed, calming the other. 

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Hey Tubster! Come here little guy." Jschlatt opened his arms as Tubbo ran full sonic mode and let him run into his arms. "Tubster, 3 people are going to come and look over you tommorow as Papa and I have a meeting, 'Kay?" Jschlatt said, as Tubbo nodded and went back to doing whatever Tubbo does. Lord, hes nothing like his dad. But it'll be alright. 

Dream, Sapnap, and George walked in, to a enormous house, like Philzas but only 0.1 bigger and elegant. It was completely mind-blowing. "Oh, you're the kids, right?" Jschlatt poined. "Hey, calm down, they're only kids don't be mean." Quackity nudged playfully. 

"Hey, Tubbster!" Jschlatt called and a little kid with bees that complimented his aesthetic flew around him. "H-hi! I'm Twubbo!" Uhh, I'm fwiends with ah- Tommy! Like Pwhilza!" He waved oh so adorably. 

"Anyways kiddos, if you need anything just dial this shortie here." He said, mocking Quackity who was only about 5'9, standing next to a 6'1 man. "We're going out now, so have fun kids. Tubbster, don't let the bees near your babysitters, okay? Not the wasps as well. Bye, Tubbster." Jschlatt said, walking out while Quackity waved, then going into the private car to their companys building. 

"Awen't you Technoz and Wilbaz friendos?" Tubbo looked up at them. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, buddy. What do you want to do?" George kneeled down to him. 

"I want to uhh.. Show you my wasps! Come, come!" He held George's hand with his tiny baby hands and ran to his Wasps. Oh god, this will be a nightmare. 

They walked to his gorgeous garden, and a butler handed them professional bee clothes while Tubbo was left with none. They didn't question it, because bees were surrounding him in his introduction after all. 

For an hour of scary faces it was lunch, and Tubbo had his favorite meal-- grilled cheese. It looked so poor next to this heir to a 1.5 Billion dollar company, but it was good to Tubbo, so he couldn't care less. 

The next hour, Tommy came to play, which was a pain. Tommy now could walk and talk like Tubbo now, and for some reason, he learned how to curse. Luckily, he didn't because his best friend didn't like it. 

"God, this is tiring." Sapnap whined. But he knew he was going to get paid big money, he thought of what he could do with this money- until a bang sound was made and screaming. 

Dream team dashed to Tubbo and Tommys room where someone tried to kidnap the two, a trauma to be seen. luckily, Dream Team is good with karate and fighting. Or I should say. 

"Hand over the babies or you're DONE for!' Armed people aimed at the 3, but Dream had an idea. He had a pocket knife and grabbed Tubbo and Tommy, but as the armed people almost shot Dream ran and stabbed one in the ribs, now taking his gun and shooting the 2 arm people to the floor. He instructed Sapnap and George to call Quackity while he took care of the two armed and almost kidnapping people. He grabbed one and threw them to the others head, making them scream in pain. He kicked both of them to the floor and aimed at their heads and kept them on the floor until a police or someone came. 

10 minutes later, Quackity and Jschlatt ran in with Tubbo, and Philza with Tommy. Jschlatt ran to the guys and almost beat them up, but Quackity held him back. 

Atlas, the kids were paid 5x the amount, which was now 15k dollars to them. A ton of money, but not the amount Badboyhalo gets everyday. The two men were put into jail, and Tommy and Tubbo were safe. Geez, babysitting was hard. 

But maybe, I should do it again some time.


End file.
